


Welcome Home

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Celebrations, Family, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Revelations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri return to Hasetsu for the Katsukis anniversary, where Viktor surprises Yuuri with their own.“This was my last season, Yuuri. I want to retire. I'm glad I returned to compete one last time, but I'm not happy in Russia. The only thing that makes it bearable is you're there. I want to be absolutely happy. I also want you to be surrounded in love again. Even though everyone accepts you there, I can tell you're homesick,” Viktor stated.“Yeah, I am, but you still haven't answered my question,” Yuuri said, waiting on the man.“I want to return to Japan. I want to wrap up my affairs, sell everything we can't take with us and come back. We can look at apartments and houses in the days we have left. As much as I loved staying at the onsen, we need our own space. As soon as everything is taken care of in St. Petersburg, let's come back. Let's stay here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Victuuri Week 2017. Today's theme is domesticity. This was fun to write. This is a short oneshot, but I think it gets the point across. There isn't really much to say about it other than I think it's sweet. I chose Viktor's Anniversaries prompt mixed with Yuuri's Family. How I love to tackle both prompts at once ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy 'Welcome Home'.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Viktor, we don't have to do this, you know,” Yuuri stated as he put his carry-on in the overhead bin.

 

“Sure we do. It's not every day one's parents celebrates thirty years of marriage. I find it commendable and want us to be part of it,” Viktor retorted, handing his fiancé his bag and falling into the seat.

 

“I know. It just seems like a really bad time. We just got home from Worlds. I don't know about you but I'm still jet lagged. I'm almost afraid to see what it's going to be like adjusting to a fourteen hour time difference,” Yuuri said, sitting next to the man.

 

They had returned from Boston two days ago, Yuuri sleeping most of the short time before leaving for Japan. Viktor had taken this into account when he reserved the plane tickets, giving them an extra four days of vacation. He promised the young man they'd keep it low key for a few days, letting him rest as much as possible.

 

“I'm sorry for complaining,” Yuuri said softly, pecking Viktor's cheek, “I'm happy you suggested this. I've missed my family.”

 

“I have too,” Viktor admitted, lifting the young man's hand and kissing his palm, “I can't wait to see them again. But it's time to get comfortable. We'll be taking off soon.”

 

* * *

 

Even though it had only been two months since he had seen his parents, it had seemed like years. Yuuri had been torn when Viktor left. He knew in his heart he wanted to follow the man after Nationals as it was too painful being away from him. But he had been away from his family for years. He was just getting used to being with them again. He left for Russia at his parents insistence, urging him to follow his heart. He knew he made the right decision when he laid eyes on Viktor the first time after months apart.

 

His parents were waiting at the airport when they landed. Yuuri grinned when his mother practically tackled him and embracing him in a bear hug. She released the young man after kissing him on the cheek and turned to Viktor, squeezing him as tight as she could.

 

“Can't breathe,” Viktor gasped, “Yuuri, tell your mom I can't breathe.”

 

The two had a brief conversation that Viktor couldn't understand but the woman let him go seconds later. She patted his cheek and nodded several times, Viktor smiling at her apology. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

  
“I missed you too, Mama Katsuki,” he said softly, beaming at her when they broke apart.

 

Viktor turned to the older man, clapping a hand on his shoulder and shaking his other hand. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the two until seeing them again. He carried on a light conversation with Yuuri's father, the man understanding more English than his wife. They talked about business at the onsen, how Mari was doing and the upcoming festivals in Hasetsu. Viktor asked if Minako had wiped the small town out of every drop of alcohol yet, eliciting heart laughter from the older man. He felt so much warmth and love at that moment he became aware of something that had been growing within him.

 

_I'm home. This is my family._

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the onsen Yuuri greeted his sister and announced he was going to bed. Mari had teased his brother but knew how much traveling he had done in the past few days. They would be staying in Viktor's old room, so the young man trudged up the stairs to the hallway they used to share. When he entered the room and memories bombarded him. He remembered bolting into the man's room the night he received his free skate music, sitting on the bed watching movies on his laptop together, long conversations that lasted until morning, their first kiss. He couldn't believe it had been almost a year since he had really met Viktor.

 

He fell face first onto the bed, not caring that he was lying across the bed. He was so tired he felt as if he could sleep for a month. He was almost asleep when he heard the door slide open. The mattress sank when someone lied next to him and began to rub his back gently. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

 

“Sorry for waking you,” Viktor said softly.

 

“I wasn't asleep. Just thinking,” Yuuri replied.

 

“About what?”

 

“How happy I am that you decided to come here on a whim and take a chance on me.”

 

“As am I. Best decision I have ever made. It was tough at times, but worth it. “You were exactly what I was missing in life,” Viktor said, turning the young man's head and kissing him softly.

 

“Do you know how cheesy you are when you say things like that?” Yuuri said, groaning at the man's declaration.

 

“Yep, but you bring it out of me. Get some rest. I know you're exhausted. I'm going to go help your parents. They have quite the list to get ready for this party,” Viktor said, kissing the young man's forehead before leaving the room. Yuuri smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep with one thought on his mind.

 

_I'm so happy you're in my life, Viktor. I never knew what love was before you._

 

* * *

 

The day of the anniversary celebration arrived quickly. Viktor surprised the Katsukis with multiple flower arrangements. Hiroko cried as the delivery man carried them in one by one. She thanked Viktor profusely as she showered kisses upon him.

 

Viktor, Mari and Yuuri insisted the couple to enjoy their day, deciding they would make the food for the party. Yuuri helped Viktor with cutting the vegetables, tearing the greens and slicing the meat into strips. Mari and Minako slaved in front of the stove for hours, cooking every Japanese dish they could think of. Yuuko and Takashi arrived a couple hours with the triplets to decorate the onsen. Everyone finished with an hour to spare, Yuuri and Viktor retreating to change.

 

Guests had begun trickling in when the men came downstairs. They mingled with friends they hadn't seen in months, catching up on things they missed. Yuuri described his new life in Russia, how different it was and how nice the Russian club was. Even Yakov had warmed up to the young man. Many asked how long he planned to stay in Russia, Yuuri always answering that he didn't know.

 

After dinner, the Katsukis sat in the middle of the common room surrounded by friends, family and a mound of presents. They unwrapped every single one, thanking the gift giver and stating how much they would enjoy it. When the chose the one Yuuri and Viktor had gifted, Viktor spoke.

 

“We wanted to give you something special to remember us by when we're apart. It's especially close to my heart. I consider the both of you family, the only true one I've ever had. Thank you so much for accepting me and allowing me into your life,” the man said, listening to Yuuri translate for his parents.

 

Hiroko carefully removed the paper and lifted the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw what laid inside. She pulled the silver frame out, smiling at the picture in it. It was of the last day Viktor was in Hasetsu. He had insisted on a picture with Yuuri, Mari and their parents along with himself. It was a memory Viktor would cherish forever and he wanted to share it with the Katsukis.

 

Hiroko stood and hugged Viktor. He smiled down at her, happy she loved the gift. Even though they had a language barrier between them, they understood the love between them. Viktor couldn't be happier.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Viktor decided to soak in the hot springs after the party dispersed. It had been a long yet wonderful day. Yuuri rested his head against the man's shoulder and closed his eyes when Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“I really missed this,” Yuuri said, groaning as the stress and ache in his body left him.

 

“Me too. I can't wait until we can do this every day again,” Viktor said. Yuuri turned to face him, searching the man's eyes. He had no idea what caused Viktor to say this.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This was my last season, Yuuri. I want to retire. I'm glad I returned to compete one last time, but I'm not happy in Russia. The only thing that makes it bearable is you're there. I want to be absolutely happy. I also want you to be surrounded in love again. Even though everyone accepts you there, I can tell you're homesick,” Viktor stated.

 

“Yeah, I am, but you still haven't answered my question,” Yuuri said, waiting on the man.

 

“I want to return to Japan. I want to wrap up my affairs, sell everything we can't take with us and come back. We can look at apartments and houses in the days we have left. As much as I loved staying at the onsen, we need our own space. As soon as everything is taken care of in St. Petersburg, let's come back. Let's stay here.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened at Viktor's suggestion. His heart soared that Viktor wanted to continue their life together in the town Yuuri loved so much. He yearned to come back but had decided to compromise with the man, agreeing to live in St. Petersburg with him. He had prepared for a long stay, but Viktor's idea blindsided him.

 

“Really?” Yuuri asked after several minutes.

 

“Really. We can ask Yuuko if we can use Ice Castle again as home base so you can continue your career. You did promise to win Worlds at least five times,” Viktor reminded the man, winking at him.

 

“Yeah, and with you retiring it will be easier. I can't believe you beat me by .06 of a point,” Yuuri grumbled.

 

“Me neither, but at least you got to kiss the goal. But the real reward was that night,” Viktor said, grinning wickedly at the young man as he blushed, “Hey Yuuri. Even though you didn't win gold, I have something for you. I've been waiting for today to give it to you.”

 

“A gift? Why?” the young man asked.

 

“Do you remember what today is?” Viktor countered with a question of his own, watching Yuuri shake his head, “It's the one year anniversary of me coming to Hasetsu. It was the beginning of us. You made me complete, Yuuri.”

 

Viktor reached behind him, patting around for the gift he had hidden earlier in the day. He grinned when he found it and set it in front of the young man. Yuuri's eyes shot up as he took it.

 

“Go ahead, open it,” Viktor urged. Yuuri gently pushed the lid back, gasping when he saw what was inside. Two bands sat, one above the other. They were gorgeous, etched platinum with a diagonal line of small diamonds gracing the center. Yuuri jerked his head up and stared at the man.

 

“I hope you don't mind that I chose them on my own. I thought you might like them,” Viktor explained.

 

“They're...they're wedding bands,” Yuuri said breathlessly.

 

“I figured we could get married after we come home. We'll be busy between planning the wedding and summer practice, but I have faith we can pull it off,” Viktor said, watching the young man nod vigorously.

 

“Yes! Oh Viktor, you've made me the happiest man on earth. This is a dream come true.”

 

“Then we can be the happiest men together,” Viktor said, kissing the young man. They held each other until they grew sleepy and retired to their room. Yuuri fell asleep in his arms quickly, still recovering from jet lag. He smiled softly as the young man snored into his chest. Viktor was ecstatic. He was content. He was actually looking forward to the future.

 

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home to my family._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
